Long after Tonight
by Beebbop
Summary: What happened after the war, before Harry escaped the masses and told Ron and Hermione about his adventure? What did our favourite HP couple get up to? *Song Series*


**Long after Tonight is all over**

Ron extracted himself from the crowd surrounded around Harry. He smiled as he watched his best friend struggle with the many hands reaching out for him. However, as he smiled he saw the look on Fred's face and his heart seemed to fail. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye that was threatening to fall and turned to see Hermione wrestling her way towards him. He laughed as a young woman pulled her down and kissed her on the check. The woman then uttered words of thanks to Hermione and made her way to the growing throng around Harry.

'Madness, isn't it?' Hermione said as she finally reached him.

'Yeah,' Ron replied. 'He needs some peace and quiet after what he's done for the past seven years.'

'I suppose everyone wants to have a moment with the boy who lived,' Hermione reasoned, as they watched people wringing Harry's hand and ruffling his hair. She turned to Ron and gave him a small smile. 'I'm so glad it's over… I just wish it had never started.' A stray tear rolled down her face but before she could reach a hand up to brush it away Ron touched her cheek. He softly wiped it away with his thumb and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Don't we all,' he whispered. They stared at each other before they were interrupted by Mrs Weasley who pulled them both into a strangling hug. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with sad amusement over her shoulder.

'How can I thank you enough?' Mrs Weasley said when she released them, tracks of tears still coated on her grimy face. 'You've stuck with Harry all these years. I'm so proud of you, both of you.' She gave Hermione a glowing smile, 'If you want to stay at the Burrow your very welcome, your part of the family.' She gave them a knowing look and disappeared to find Ginny. Ron and Hermione stared at each other, brown eyes meeting blue.

'Wanna take a walk?' Ron asked after a moment's silence. Hermione nodded and followed him out of the packed Great Hall. The strolled absentminded down the corridors before Ron stopped suddenly and grabbed Hermione's arm. She looked at him questioningly; he seemed to be having an internal struggle.

'I just wanted to say that when you… when you kissed me, I've never experienced anything like it.' Ron said this in a rush and suddenly became greatly interested in his shoes. His ears had turned scarlet and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'I hope it was a good experience,' Hermione replied after a short pause, smiling to herself. Ron looked up slowly and met her intense gaze. They moved towards each other without realizing until they were almost nose to nose.

_**Tonight for the first time  
I have learned what my lips are for  
And darling, now that I've kissed you  
I'm craving to kiss you more**_

'Listen; if it wasn't a good experience would I do this?' Her slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After what could have been hours they drew away and grinned at each other. 'Hermione, I know I've been a right bloody arrogant git these past few years, but I promise that I will never, ever leave you again.' Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

'Save your apologies for when I'm mad at you, okay?'

'Okay, you're the boss.' Hermione hit him playfully on his arm and kissed him again.

_**Let me tell you  
Long after tonight is all over  
Long after tonight is all gone  
I'll be yours  
Forever and a day I know  
Come anything that may  
You'll always be just everything to me **_

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall again some twenty minutes later to find that the four long tables were back in the places and congregations of people huddled together. The spotted Harry still engulfed by people, they had time to talk to him later. Hand in had they headed over to where the rest of the Weasleys sat together. Ginny turned as they approached and wolf whistled.

'Finally!' She exclaimed. Mrs Weasley twisted in her seat when Ginny spoke.

'Ginny, leave them alone. Come on, Ron, Hermione; get some food you must be starving?' She gestured to a plate of sandwiches that lay temptingly on silver platters. They sat down and tucked in to the food feverishly. Fleur was sat opposite them with her head resting wearily on Bill's shoulder. Beside Bill sat Charlie whose muscular arms bore cuts and bruises, he was talking to Mr Weasley whose small smile couldn't hide the lines of sadness on his face. Percy and George where sat together at the end of the table, Percy had an arm slung around George's shoulder and he was talking to him with a gentle voice. Hermione noticed Ron staring at them with grief and touched his wrist gently. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly.

'Don't worry; I'll always be here for you,' Hermione whispered in Ron's ear so that only he could hear. _****_

Here in my arms  
When I hold you  
I can feel that the world is mine  
Don't go away  
Don't you leave me  
Or I'll cry 'til the end of time

A little while later Ron and Hermione found themselves sat alone. Mr Weasley had gone with Charlie to find Kingsley while Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Bill and Fleur sat together at the end of the table taking to Professor McGonagall. George had disappeared to bed and Percy had joined him shortly after. Ron and Hermione had barely spoken a word to each other since they had left the cold corridors of Hogwarts. Both wanted to speak soft words of comfort but didn't know where to start. Instead they sat huddled together sharing their grief.

'It's me.' A familiar voice behind them made them turn. 'Will you come with me?' Even though they knew he was hidden beneath his cloak they followed Harry silently out of the hall. While they walked down the corridors bearing the signs of battle Harry explained what happened after they had returned from the Shrieking Shack. They made there way up to the headmasters study where Harry exchanged a few words with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. They left the office and proceeded to the Griffindor common room. When they got there Harry bade the two goodnight and headed for the boy's dormitories. After a long silence Ron gestured towards the staircase the Harry had just disappeared up. Hermione nodded and began for the girl's dormitories. Her foot was on the top step when Ron called her.

'Hermione?' She spun on her heel to face him, he looked nervous again. 'Do you want, you know, sleep in the boy's dormitories.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah,' Ron reached her and took her hand in his, 'nothing sordid, I promise.' He smirked and he captured her lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers snaked around his neck and he picked her up. The remained attached as Ron ascended the boy's staircase, carrying her in his arms. When they reached the seventh year dormitories they found Harry already sound asleep in bed.

'You'll have to sleep in mine, with me,' Ron said as he pulled back the covers, he stopped to look over his shoulder where Hermione stood quite still by the door. 'Are you all right?' He asked, straightening up.

'Yeah, it's just we're only sleeping right?'

'Of course,' Ron laughed out loud and climbed into his bed. 'Haven't I just said, nothing sordid.' He moved over to the side to give Hermione room as she joined him. She smiled as she crawled under the duvet and cuddled up to him. He smiled to himself and tucked an arm under her head. He kissed her forehead and heard her sigh happily.

'Long after tonight, Hermione,' he whispered into her hair, 'we won't have to worry about anything. I'll be yours through thick and thin.' As the minutes passed Ron's snores filled the room and Hermione snuggled closer to him as she too fell into a deep sleep._****_

Let me tell you,  
Long after tonight is all over  
Long after it's all gone  
I'll be yours  
Come anything that may  
Forever and today  
You'll always be just everything to me  


_**(I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought by posting a review. The song is called 'Long after Tonight is all Over' by Jimmy Radcliffe, take a listen to it. Thanks Beebbop.)**__****_


End file.
